


Test Drive - omake

by Danianha



Series: Test Drive [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danianha/pseuds/Danianha
Summary: Frustration reigns supreme!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge drove me nuts, but I kept writing...

“Starsky and Starbuck walked into a bar…”

“Arghhhh!” the writer screamed, but quietly since she was in a café.  Starsky and Starbuck, two characters she had, back in the day (waaay back in the day) enjoyed watching and creating stories for. But. Not the _same_ story. And not with those awful words. Stupid challenge: florid, fallout, dump, gift. ”Arghhhh!”

Valentine’s Day, maybe she could do something with that? They could, legitimately, be in the same time period (-ish) and area (-ish) but they were both extremely, extremely heterosexual. They could be covering up a helpless, hopeless love for their partner and find solace in a night of passion with a relative stranger but, she sighed, probably not. She ate a contemplative spring roll. Starsky might be a closet homosexual, given the time and his occupation, but there was no need for Starbuck to hide anything on the Galactica. And he didn’t.

Maybe she could work with florid? Starbuck was supremely laidback and would be horrified to indulge in behavior that resulted in a less than perfect complexion – he even looked unruffled playing that squash-esque game. Unless it was the result of asphyxiation… maybe a Viper crash landing on Earth in 1977? And getting rescued by Starsky? But then she’d have to blather on about American treatment of aliens because of course he’d have to report it and she really didn’t want to go there (Trump!). Starsky she could, and did, see florid often; he was easily irritated. She ate another spring roll sadly, none of this was sparking any real story ideas.

She quickly ran up a silly little thing where they were both cats in the “Breaking Cat News” universe which amused her since she could picture it but it really didn’t work well as a ficlet and wasn’t in the spirit of things either. Damn. She ate the last spring roll.

The romantic French CD on repeat wasn’t helping at all.

Fallout. That was an awkward word since she couldn’t think past the game. She could always use it as a name, but would anyone ever frequent a bar called ”The Fallout Shelter”? They probably would – Americans liked the oddest things… She really was a bit fixated on Starbuck and Starsky walking into that bar.

Gift. Dump. Not two words that you wanted to put together, she grinned, _especially_ on Valentine’s Day.

She got up, moseyed up to the bar and ordered a slice lemon/lime tart. It was clear that she was going to fail this particular writer’s challenge, but she was certainly going to enjoy her own Valentine’s Day!


	2. The Breaking Cat News version

“This is Starsky reporting live <crunch> from the kitchen where the Woman has <crunch> dumped triple the usual cat food into just one bowl. Something <crunch> is up.”

“This is Starbuck at the news desk, realising that the kitchen is a combat zone and Starsky requires backup. <crunch>.”

\---

“Starsky! Starbuck! Get off the counter right now!”

The cats looked up at the florid face of their human and decided that discretion was the better part of reporting and gracefully bounced down.

\---

“This is Starbuck in the sofa room where the humans have placed coloured cat toys on the small, easily accessible table.”

“Starbuck! Stop chewing the Valentine’s gifts!”

\---

“Ma’am? Ma’am? Can you please tell me why all this activity? Why is there extra food? What are those strange drink bowls? Why is the water bubbling? Why are there wrapped toys in the sofa room? Ma’am?”

\---

”This is Starbuck,”

“And Starsky,”

“reporting in disgrace from the hot clothes room (an unfortunately common fallout with investigative reporting) where there is food, water and, if you angle your ears just right, a glimpse of the sofa room. Where the Woman has just escorted the Man upstairs to the best sofa.”

“He’s brought one of the evil travelling boxes Starsky! And <gasp> he’s opening it! Hide!”

\---

“Starsky? Starbuck? Where are you twits now? Hutch and Apollo are here to play for a while… Happy Valentine’s Day guys…”

\---


End file.
